


On The Beach

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 11 finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the Season 11 finale - what were the writers on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Beach

Dean Winchester smiles as he watches his mother in line for ice-cream. Mary, following her bizarre but oh so welcome reappearance, had insisted on dragging her eldest son off for some quality time at the beach, to which Dean had had less than no objection. 

There are few things more disconcerting to the human male than when someone suddenly grabs your cock without warning. However, on that list is when the angel you are not really that overly worried about uses his grace from wherever the hell he is to create exactly that effect in the middle of a fairly crowded beach. Dean eyes widen in shock.

“Mine!” came a familiar bass growl. “Forever!”

The motions of the grace-hand rouse him to hardness so fast that he feels light-headed as all the blood in his body gets pumped into his lower brain. He spares half a thought for gratitude that the ice-cream line is not that short, before he is quite literally coming his brains out. There is a quiet chuckle of satisfaction, then he is alone again.

+~+~+

Mary hands him his ice-cream – cool, she's even remembered the flake – and sits down beside him. Dean is half afraid that she is going to comment on his appearance – he hopes he does not look even half as wrecked as he feels – but her attention is drawn instead to a fishing-boat pulling in alongside the small pier, from which a number of people all looking decidedly the worse for wear are alighting.

“Wonder what happened to them?” Dean says, grateful for the distraction.

“The man at the kiosk said that they're writers of some TV show or other”, she says, taking a lick of her ice-cream. “They all claim that someone kidnapped them from their respective houses, drugged them and left them on the small island in the bay. Some people!”

“Anything for publicity”, Dean agrees, though he wonders if Cas... no, he wouldn't do that sort of thing.

There is a faint snicker from somewhere nearby.

“Dean”, his mother says casually, “why is there a small black feather caught in the zip of your pants?”

Dean blushes. Damn horny angel!


End file.
